


Hard Work

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Doc is desperate, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, They are boyfriends, how do I tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Mumbo and Doc had been dating for while now.6 months and 14 days, to be exact.....not that Doc was counting.But, the furthest they had ever gone had been kissing each other breathless. Not that Doc was complaining.But, Doc was kind of.....desperate.
Relationships: Doc/Mumbo
Series: MumDoc [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> No actual smut, but its heavily suggestive!!!!!

Mumbo and Doc had been dating for while now. 

6 months and 14 days, to be exact.

....not that Doc was counting. 

But, the furthest they had ever gone had been kissing each other breathless. Not that Doc was complaining. He loved reducing Mumbo to a stuttering panting mess. 

But, Doc was kind of.....desperate. 

He couldn't help the fact his boyfriend was gorgeous, his brown eyes would shine so bright when Doc would wrap his arms around him and place soft kisses on his cheeks. The way Mumbos hair would be messy and curly when he woke up in the morning. 

All in all, Mumbo was amazing. 

!!!! 

When Docs walks through Mumbo neither portal, he expected to see his boyfriend rummaging through his storage chests, or maybe sat on the bed waiting for Doc so they could had their movie night, or maybe even making them something to eat. 

He was not expecting.....this. 

Mumbo stood in the middle of his hobbit hole, a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel currently rubbing his hair dry. 

Doc froze. 

Mumbo was wearing nothing but the towel. 

'Oh lord have mercy on me' 

Doc watched for a moment as Mumbo continued to dry himself off, the other not yet noticing Doc stood infornt of him. Doc could only stare as Mumbos stomach flexed with each movement. Doc felt heat burn in his stomach as he stepped closer to his boyfriend, hands itching to grab the slim, pale waist on display to him. 

Doc growled. And Mumbos eyes snapped over to his own, then they widened. 

"Doc!" Mumbo yelped, trying to cover his top half with the towel he was using for his hair, his face going bright red and eyes focused on Docs face. Mumbo swallowed roughly as Doc almost stalked over to him, his robotic arm pulling on the town covering his chest, and his other arm sliding up to take a hold of his waist. 

Doc groaned and buried his face in Mumbo shoulder, inhaling deeply as the fruity smell of body wash invaded his senses. Doc pressed closer to Mumbo and shuddered as Mumbos warm body pressed against his own. 

Mumbos breathing stuttered as he clenched his hands in the material of Docs lab coat, eyes fluttering as Doc almost growled into his shoulder. Mumbo gasped when Docs hands suddenly grabbed the back of his naked thighs and pulled him off the ground. Mumbo wrapped his legs around Docs waist and almost whined when Doc easily carried him over to his bed on the corner of the room. 

Doc growled as he pressed Mumbo against the sheets, hands slipping under his towel to knead at his thighs. Docs mind was clouded with lust for the other, so much so, he didnt even realise he was grinding his hips down against Mumbos own. Only when Mumbo let out a panting moan did his mind clear up. 

Doc jumped back from Mumbo like he was burnt, staring down at Mumbo with a wide eye. Doc watched as Mumbo panted and blinked up at Doc, his face flushed red and chest heaving. "W-what?...." Mumbo stuttered out, liking his lips. 

Doc swore and looked away. "Sorry, I shouldn't-I......Sorry..." Doc bit his lip as Mumbo sat up, soft hands reaching up to hold his face, and a soft smile gracing flushed features. Doc sighed and kissed Mumbos palm. "Sorry, baby..."

Mumbo laughed softly. "No no, it's okay..." Mumbo smiled wider, but it was still soft. "I didnt....really mind to be completely honest...." Mumbo shifted to pull his towel around himself more, and pulled himself up to sit in Docs lap. Mumbo ran ahand through Docs hair, smiling when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. 

Doc raised a brow, then grinned. "Oh? You didnt mind?" Doc chuckled when Mumbos face flushed red. Mumbo huffed and kissed his cheek. "Shut it..." Mumbo smiled down at his boyfriend. Doc kissed his collar bone, not quite able to take his eyes off Mumbo almost naked body. Doc closed his eyes and swallowed roughly when lust and arousel flooded his senses again. 

Mumbo smiled shyly and kissed Docs cheek, trailing kisses to his neck and back up, shivering at the growl he heard in response. Mumbo pulled back. "I didnt mean for you to see me like this..." He whispered against Docs lips. "I was gonna' clean up before you came over..."

Doc groaned and narrowed his eyes at Mumbo. "You knew I was coming over so-" Doc stopped. Then grinned. 

"....You did this on purpose, didnt you?" 

Mumbo looked away sheepishly. "W-well, I wouldn't say it like that but uh...." Mumbo sighed. "Its just, I wanted- But we-" Mumbo huffed, frustrated he couldn't get his words out.

Doc chuckled. "You, what? Wanted to...." Doc smirked, he tone dropping to a teasing growl. "Seduce me?" 

Mumbo shifted on Docs lap, hyper aware of his naked thighs rubbing against the rough material of Docs trousers. "I uh..."

Doc laughed loudly, before his kissed at Mumbo neck, teeth scraping the pale skin. Doc pushed his hips against Mumbo own, groaning softly at the friction against his hardness. 

Mumbo moaned and buried his face in Docs neck, rolling his hips in time with Docs own movements. Mumbo pulled back and panted down at Doc, he voice weak. "D-Doc-Please..."

Said man grinned, and pushed Mumbo back against the sheets, hovering over him with a predatory grin. 

"Well then....."

Mumbo panted as he looked up at Doc, arousel curling in his stomach and heart beating in his chest. 

Doc lent down to whisper against Mumbos panting mouth, his gaze hungry and lust filled.

"....Cant let all that hard work go to waste now, can we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed! :P


End file.
